


Sweet Emotion

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Emotion

You sit on the couch holding hands with Sam, his larger hand covering your whole hand that it looks like it were invisible.

"So uh, (Y/N) where did you meet Sam?" Bobby asks leaning on the edge of the kitchen counter. He takes a sip of his beer and waits for an answer.

"We met in the book store I work in, he came up to me asking for a specific book called "Urban Legends". I'll always remember the name since it is one of my favorite books." I smile glancing towards Sam.

"She let me know they didn't have the book in stock that day but she owns a copy." Sam adds with a smirk.

The sound of the front door opens causing all of you to stop talking and wait to see who comes inside.

The door closes just as quickly as it opens and Dean walks out from the hall with a bag of goods and a six pack of beer.

"Didn't know if you needed anymore so I bought some, also I bought pie." Dean looks up from the bag and realizes you're in the room.

"Of course." He says slightly shaking his head.

Dean has always had a problem with you since Sam and you started dating, you didn't know what it was but he always gave you attitude.

"Anyhow, go on (Y/N)." Bobby urges you to finish your story.

Dean continues towards the kitchen, opening the fridge and loudly crinkles the bag with the pie.

"He gave my his number to give him a call after my shift, of course I was a little nervous because he was in his FBI suit. I was worried it was a serious situation so I called him after my shift and told him to meet me in the park. You know so I could be around lots of people."

"Not this again." Dean says slamming the fridge door and turning around to face towards Sam and you.

Sam gives one look to Dean silently telling him to keep his mouth shut. Dean of course rolls his eyes and glares towards Sam.

"So I met her in the park, found her sitting by the lake with her book in her lap." Sam begins making sure to let Dean know we weren't going to stop telling the story.

"He begins the conversation about my t-shirt, which was my Aerosmith band shirt." You smile towards Sam.

"I told her that she has good taste in music."

"Good taste in music? Name one good song of Aerosmith." Dean interrupts.

"Seriously?" Sam grumbles.

"Yeah seriously, Aerosmith isn't even that great." Dean answers. "Give me one good song by Aerosmith." He repeats.

"Crazy." You answer.

"You think Crazy is a good song?"

"It's a classic." You explain.

"Walk This Way." Bobby wagers into the argument.

Dean turns to glance towards Bobby. "You're not helping." He say towards Bobby.

"I Don't Want To Miss A Thing." Sam finally answers.

"A love song, don't tell me that's your song now?" Dean rolls his eyes.

"Matter a fact it is." You answer quickly.

"Called it. Also it's not even that good of a song." He says.

"Says the guy who I caught crying while watching Armageddon." You answer quickly.

Sam turns with a smile upon his face in shock that you would throw something like that out in an argument.

Dean blinks a few times and clears his throat. "Yeah well, they only had each other at that point."

"I rest my case. Aerosmith is great and we all know it."

"Whatever, finish your story for Bobby so I don't have to hear it anymore." He says reopening the fridge and grabbing himself a beer to pass the time.

"I let him know that Aerosmith was my first concert and they mean a lot to me. So we talked about some of their music for a while." I start up ignoring Dean.

"Finally I bring up the book in her lap, let her know what I was looking for and without even opening the book she tells me the exact creature Dean and I were looking for."

"I mean I let him take the book, he ended up coming back to the book store with my book and told me I was right." You smile.

"I asked her out then and there. She was just to cute not to." He adds eyeing you.

"My God, I think I'm either gonna puke or cry." Dean says walking out of the kitchen.

"Sweet emotion." You sigh.

Bobby and Sam laugh hearing you bring Aerosmith back into the conversation.

"Funny." Dean grumbled exiting the room and leaving you with a smile.


End file.
